My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give
by Geo And Neo
Summary: Lilith. Snow White. The names may have been different, but they were still the same person. Snow, now turning 17 has to find a way to escape the clutches of the King, save her mother, and still get out alive. Difficult? Yes. Romance? Definitly. Fem!Harry. Ignores regular plot line. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Lilith. Snow White. Either name, the heritage was the same. Daughter of the Queen's late husband. She was beautiful, kind, and naive. True, her naivty got her in trouble many a time, but she had always seemed to misunderstand, the owlish blink the person angered with her would see could melt their heart. She was innocent. She was naive. She was the one person who could take down the evil King, the one who had taken over only a year after her father had died, marrying her Step-Mother.. The new King knew this, but he didn't want anything to happen. It was _his _kingdom, after all! But he didn't understand. There was one thing Snow White had that the King did not. _Love. _

**Author: **Geo and Neo

**Rating: **Rated M for language, violence, and possible adult themes.

**Warnings: **I hereby forwarn you that there will be heart-wretching moments and moments where you wish to curse me to all oblivion after you torture me to Hell and back, as well as moments where you would like nothing more to cry and sob for Snow White Gryffindor-Raveclaw, after you murder me in my sleep! Though I beg you not to kill and/or torture me, or else you'd be left hanging so HAH! There will be bad language** (Of course, it's me, duh...xD...But for once, there won't be very much O_O!)** There may be adult themes though it will, without a doubt, come much, much, much, _much _later in the story, because of the complexity of the characters and their be-darned stubbornness and idiocy when it comes to feeling love :-Looks pointedly at the characters, except the Queen and the dwarves**(Their all awesome)**.-:

_**Extra Info That You Dearly & Sorely Need To Read If You Wish To Get This Story!: **_Harry is a girl in this story, named Lilith aka: Snow White(**lol, see how I do this;3?) **and he **(She?) **is the daughter of King Godric Gryffindor, one of the kings of the four great kingdoms of the Hogwarts Providence. He married the Queen of the Ravenclaw Kingdom, Rowena Ravenclaw in order to form a pact of peace between them. Their friends, King Salazar Slytherin of the Slytherin , and Queen Helga Hufflepuff of the Hufflepuff Kingdom, along with many of the commoners of each of their Kingdoms. The wedding was peaceful and quiant, and it went off without a hitch. A year after getting married, Rowena announced she was pregnant, which promptly resulted in Godric fainting. After nine months of pain (On both parties part), on December 24th, Christmas Day, _Lilith Gryffindor-Ravenclaw _**(Quite a mouthful there, geeze!) **was born, and sadly, Rowena died in childbirth. A year after mourning, Godric met a woman named Megami **(Which means Goddess, lol! It's japanese, just lettin' ya know...)**. She helped Godric heal, and Snow quickly became attached to the woman, and so, after a nine months of knowing the woman, Godric proposed, claiming she was the only one who could have healed his heart and it was now hers to give. She had responded by saying: "_Your heart is not mine to claim, it is for you to give._" A few months after the momentus occasion, the two had gotten married, and Megami had become a surgate mother of sorts to Snow White. Sadly, when Snow White turned twelve, her father died from disease, leaving Megami to care for Snow, while trying to take care of the kingdom. Megami married Vernon Dursley, a rich Duke who could help her and her kingdom. He was a terrible, terrible man, but Megami knew she didn't have a choice in the matter, so she forced down her disgust and married him.

**A/N: **This is my first Snow-White/Disney themed story, so, please no flames. Any flames will be ignored and deleted, because they hurt my feelings and are a _major _pain in the arse _**(**_ Despite how awesome mine looks... **Neo:** Geo! _STOP _IT! **Geo: **Okay! Sheesh, can't a chick joke around?_**)**_ Flam_ers_will be kidnapped and drgged and tortured and asked why the _hell _they decided the flame such such an awesome and epic story by my favorites, _Freddy_,_ Jason_, _Jackie_(The Ripper), and many many more!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, but I do, however, own Megami and the plot! YAY! :D! -Squeals happily does a weird dance, with arms in air and is bouncing around.-

**Extra Info For Conversations!:**

"Talking/Speech."

_'Thoughts/Dreams.'_

**'Letters.'**

_'Mind Speak!"_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**H**er breath caught in her throat as she watched the Queen within the Throne Room, the marble of the pillars and floors sparkling underneathe the golden light that streamed through the windows. The throne room's doors were made of berch, the harsh white color decorated with pitch black spots that seemed to ripple, and the two match golden handles decorating the ten-foot-tall set of doors were curled and sparkling, elegant to a T.

Despite the otherwordly beauty of the marble and diamond made throne room, including the golden designs and light-colored flowers, it was still no match for the beautiful woman that sat upon the small throne, which bore a back of about five-feet, and made of gold. The lining was crimson, and the cushions it bore resemebled a lions mane.

The woman was undeniably beautiful, there was no way to deny the fact, no matter how hard one tried. Megami Bennett-Gryffindor, that was her step-mothers name. Her first name meant **Goddess**, while her last meant **Blessed**. It was true, as well. The woman looked like a goddess, and she had been blessed with the otherwordly beauty.

Her step-mother's golden locks the fell to the small of her back in soft waves, few strands of the golden locks framing her elegant face. The woman had sun-kissed skin that was only accented by the azure dress she wore. The corset-like top that hugged her goddess-like curves perfectly, pushing up the womans full breasts as it did so, but not enough to be suggesting. The gown frayed out at the waist, the silken material seemed to flow down her long, toned legs, the sleeves hugging her slim arms, and the sleeves had a small triangle on the end, with a ring that she had loped with her middle finger, so the soft blue sleeves were held in place. Megami's dark hues glittered from underneathe thick lashes. She was tall, 6'1, maybe. She could be a model, if she really wanted to. Her face was flawless, the small nose, and full, pink lips that sat near her high, aristocratic cheekbones. Her feet were adorned with a pair of high-heels, the straps wrapping around her slim ankles perfectly.

The Queen was called Queen Megami, and she was known to be the most kind-hearted, caring, and one of the most beauiful women of the four great kingdoms.

Snow felt her heart wretch at the womans undeniably beauty. She was like a goddess, and she was just... Snow. True, she had been called a dark beauty before, but she was no-where _near _as beautiful. At least that's what the King said.

Her long, silken raven locks the fell to her waist, and her pale, lily-white skin glittered, a faint blush that was always present on her cherubic features. Full, crimson lips seemed to pout, and her small, button like nose was dusted over with light freckles that were artisicly placed that played over her cheeks. Her eyes were bright, soulful emerald orbs shone with child-like innocence, the long, thick lashes surronding them only adding to the doll-like look. Her petite form was thin, slim, and curvy. Her own curves were not as noticable as the Queen's, and her breasts weren't _nearly _as large as the Queen's, but they were large for her small stature.

She wore a crimson gown that flowed like water over her form, the soft material seeming to flow over her curves, making them seem larger than they were. It was strapless, and had a slit up the side of it, which stopped only an inch or two above her knee. The skin that was showed was flawless, perfectly shaven and perfectly toned.

True, Snow was a beauty in her own right, but she could not compare her dark beauty to Queen Megami's light, and angelic appearance.

The Queen noticed Snow from the corner of her brown hues, and a smile curled her pale lips, "Snow!" The voice that left her step-mothers lips was lyrical, perfect and soft, "What are you doing down here?"

Snow smiled sheepishly as she approached, her black flats making not a sound against the marble floors of the room, "I apologize for intruding, Step-mother, but I was lonely, and the maids and cooks were busy, so..." Snow trailed off, her voice soft, and angelic, as she looked down at her petite hands, twiddling her thumbs, showing her akward embarassment without meaning to.

The brown orbs softened as they took in her submissive-like attitude. The Queen stood, approaching her step-daughter, and smiling brightly as she took the girls pale hands in her own sun-kissed ones, "Well, I suppose we'll have to fix that, won't we, Snow?" The old nickname brought a smile onto Snow's cherubic features.

"Yes, I suppose we do," Snow replied softly as she looked up to her step-mother.

The elder woman grinned as she pulled Snow back to her throne, the silver-tinted material only accenting the woman's beauty. It's cushions were made of the finest silk, and they were the color of the purest sun-rise. The Queen sat, motion for Snow to sit infront of her. Snow did so, sitting with her back facing the Queen. She giggled as her mother-in-all-but-blood began to twiddle with her hair, beginning to talk about the next ball they were planning for Snow's birthday.

According to her father, Snow had been born on the twenty-fourth of December, and a light snow had been falling when her mother had given birth. Apparantly, her birth mother had died in childbirth, though the King did not blame Snow, as she had expected him to when she heard. No, the king had smiled sadly at her and told her Fate works in strange ways, and they could not do anything about it, despite their yearning to do so.

Snow's name had been chosen when she, Snow, had begun giggling when she noticed the snow outside. Her mother had noticed the odd resemblence that Snow's skin had to the snow outside, so she had be-named her daughter, Snow White. Her father had made the nickname, Snow, because he believed that the name was mouthful, and when she, Snow, had first heard it, it had caused her to dissolve into a fit of giggles.

"So, Snow, how are your lessons going?" The question brought Snow from her reverie. She smiled slightly as she felt her 'mother', begin to braid her hair.

"Oh! Well, the Professor is teaching me about the history of our kingdom!" She sighed dreamily. Snow had always been interested in History, which had confused her father because, to him, History was simply a bunch of boring events that happened long ago.

"Oh really?" The elder woman asked, smiling down at her psedo-daughter.

"Mhm! I learned that the King before my father was named Hiemrich! He was strong, smart, and cunning, but he was also kind, and sweet! He saved many a few villagers by some of his deeds, but he died in his sleep, which, according to many of his staff, was 'Not his classic way to go,'!" She giggled now, rolling her eyes. Her professor was old, old enough to have known Hiemrich in the last years of his life time, so he could tell Snow about his personality and the like.

"Really? Well, that sounds rather interesting! He seems like a nice man, reminds me of your father," The Queen chuckled, as she continued to braid Snow's thick, obsidian locks. She groaned quietly as she glared at the hair, "Honestly! Snow, dear, I apologize, but your hair is a hassle!"

"I know!" Snow laughed, "Why do you think I rarely do anything with it?"

The queen also laughed at this, before she renewed her efforts with increased intensity, frowning deeply as she worked, playing and curling Snow's hair, listening as Snow began to talk on and on about her lessons with her teacher, how he taught her maths, sciences, literature, and many other things. Megami would laugh and ask questions, honestly intriqued about many of the things Snow told her. She had been taught to be the perfect house-wife, and Lady of the House, but never had one of her tutors taught her about the subjects Snow was taught.

_I suppose being a Princess, one would have to know alot, _Megami thought in amusement.

"Megami!" The booming voice rolled over the two, and their heads both snapped up to see the King standing in the doorway, black orbs narrowed.

He was called King Vernon, and Megami had only married him because of his money and she wanted to keep her people safe. Vernon was a fat man, with six chins, a large, almost insanely so, mustache. and beady black eyes. He had balding blonde hair and his large gut seemed ready to spill out from the tight restrains of his clothes. He was short and portly. Rather repulsive, actually.

"My lord..." Megami began, terror filling her chocolate eyes at the sight of him.

"What on _earth _are you doing?!" He yelled, glaring at the two women before him.

Snow shrank back at the sight of her step-father. She couldn't help it, everytime she was around the man she felt on edge, like he was getting ready to pounce her at any second.

"I am talking to my daughter, Vernon," Megami replied coldly, the tone the words bore causing a shiver to run down Vernon's spine.

"W-well.. She has lessons!" He roared.

"Actually," Snow intervened in a quiet voice, causing Vernon's eyes to dart over to her in a fury, "I have finished my lessons for today, I am ahead."

Vernon flushed a horrid puce color before he turned sharply and stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

The two women shared a look before they burst into peels of giggles, their faces flushing a pale pink, the two shades so distinctly similar it would have made one doubt that the two weren't related.

They were, for all intents and purposes, a family.

Mother and daughter.

_**Later On, In Snow White Gryffindor-Ravenclaw's Dream!..God That's such a long name...**_

_**H**__er breath came in ragged pants as she ran, her flats not helping in her attempt to gain speed. Frost covered grass crunched underneathe her feet as she moved, obsidan locks flying around in a half circle as she turned her head sharply in an attempt to see her persuer. She gasped for breath, as she pushed herself harder._

_She couldn't get caught! She couldn't! He would _kill _her! She couldn't die, not yet! She had to save her, Megami! She had to save her people! Her step-father could __**not **__win!_

_Snow felt her throat close as tears welled within her emerald orbs, her sight going blurry. She raised an arm and quickly rubbed away the wetness in aggrivation. She pushed her legs harder, she needed to go faster!_

_Her feet caught on a branch and she yelped as she fell. Her hands braced her fall and she winced as she felt the rocks dig into her palms, cutting into the soft skin. _

_She used her hands to crawl as she regained her footing before she took off once more, and she heard the crunch of boots against wood as her pursuer caugth up._

_She whimpered quietly as she turned sharply, taking off to the East. A low curse bombarded her ears as she ran, and she knew her attacker had obviously gotten hit by something._

_"Stop!" The rough accent that laced the baritone voice sent shivers down her spine but she stead-fastly ignored the feeling, "I said stop!" He growled as he once more took after her._

_Snow cried out in fear as she saw him take on more speed and she sped up, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes, but she ignored them._

_With a grunt, her attacker tackled her, and she went spiralling onto the hard forest floor, her raven locks surronding her head like a dark halo, her pale skin flushed and sweaty from the running. Her once pristine dress was now ripped in several places, and she had cut a make shift slit in both sides to give her legs more mobility. Her left leg slowly curled upwards, so her right ankle was near her knee, and the left leg was in the air whilst the other one rested on the forest floor._

_She panted for breath as she looked at her pursuer, gulping as she took in his rugged appearance._

_His tousled dark brown hair fell to his shoulders, and hazel orbs were hard in annoyance, his firm lips pulled downwards in a frown, the deeply tanned skin on his forehead creasing. A strong jaw and broad shoulders, and a perfectly muscled chest and ripped biceps. He was thin, yes, but he was muscled and fit, but not in an over-done way. He wore dark green slacks that hugged his legs but hung low on his hips, giving her a small glimpse of the V his pelvis made. His ripped torso was covered in a black linin shirt, with a fur vest over it, she could see, despite the heavy fur coat he wore. Hunting boots adorned his feet, and she knew by the way he stood a knife was there. He wore a bow and a quiver on his back, along with a sword on his hip._

_She gulped as she slowly inched back, eyes widening at the imposing figure before her._

_"Your fast for one so small," He said gruffly, looking down at her._

_Snow's face flushed at that, and she glared weakly at the male. She _hated _being reminded of her height!_

_He smirked, the mere movement sending shivers down her spine once more. He crouched down and placed a finger under her chin, tilting her head so he see her face. His hazel orbs drilled into her as he looked her over._

_"I can't help but wonder why the king would want you dead..." He frowned, leaning back. His legs were up and his elbows relaxed against them, as he stared hard at her._

_"Because I am a threat," She replied, despite the fact that his statement was rhetorical._

_He looked at her, an eyebrow raised, "A threat? For what?"_

_"Everything he worked for. He is king and he knows once I am of age, I have the right to take the throne from under his feet and kick him out," She said quietly as she looked away, a faint blush on her cheeks due to the males intense staring._

_"Knew he seemed off," He sneered, before he looked at her, "My name... it's Tom, by the way. Tom Riddle."_

_Snow looked at him and she smiled slightly, "Snow, Snow White Gryffindor-Ravenclaw..."_

_He laughed at the name, and she pouted slightly, her face reddening, "Sorry, it's just a mouthful. I'll call ya Snow, 'kay?"_

_She nodded, a small smile on her face,"Okay, my step-mother and my tutors call me that as well. My father first came up with it, though."_

_He grinned, "Nice to meet you, just wish it had been under better circumstances._

_Snow laughed quietly and she curled up, shivers running through her body due to the cold. Tom seemed to have notice because he quickly took off his outer cloak and put it on her, "Don't need you getting a fever, Snow."_

_She blushed, looking at him incredously, "But what about..."_

_"I'm fine, I'm used to being in cold weather," He laughed._

_She looked at him doubtfully but she nodded none the less. The two sat in silence for a while, obviously not knowing how the hell this all happened. One moment, he wants her heart, the next he's giving her his coat._

_Honestly, Fate seemed to have a totally different idea of having a peaceful afternoon, apparntly!_

**YAY! First chap, done! c:! Btw, no flames or flamers, cause I don't give a shit about you dumbasses. Get a life. I pity you. Log in and flame so I can comment on it, cause seriously, do you jack off to the thought of being rude to people? Oh! Let me guess, your jealous because this story is WAY better than anything you've ever written so you flame mine in pure jealousy without logging so you think your all powerful. HELL NO! Bitch, please. I will hunt you do-**

**Neo: GEO!**

**Geo: Oh... Sorry... -Blushes.-**

**Neo: -Facepalms.- Dumbass...**

**Geo:-Pouts.- R & R! REVIEW! LIKE! FAVORITE! FOLLOW! Let me know ya read, please.**

**PS: Reviews make me write faster. If you like this, then ya kinda need to review unless ya want me to take like, 4 months. xD!... c:**

**Anyway!**

**Love the world! Hug a squirrel! Eat some cheese! Don't swallow a fish! Don't do drugs! Don't drink and drive! Anyway!**

**Review!**

**~Geo & Neo.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**S**now sat up on her bed, her breath coming in pants. The dream. It wasn't normal. True, her dreams weren't normally normal, but that was a whole new level of weird. That man... Tom! Tom Riddle, that's his name! It was an odd name, but well known in the Slytherin Kingdom, it was King Slytherin's heir's family. The Riddles were known to make strong heirs, almost over-immensely so. They were a force to be reckoned with, and everyone knew they backed the Slytherin king full heartedly.

With a sigh, she ran her hand through her curled locks, frowning and hissing pain as her fingers came in contact with a knotted section. She sighed as she moved from her crimson sheets, her white gown following her as the trim trailed on the wooden floor, as she approached her bathroom, the old oaken door, the handle was made of metal that had been melted and then crafted into perfection.

The clear marble shone, and the warm water that awaited her made her hum in anticipation. Her bathtub was made of golden marble that shone against the light that streamed in through the small windows that decorated the enterior. The sink that was against the soft blue walls was made of the clearest marble, the pure silver color shocking. Her toilet sat a good away away from her sink, maybe around five feet, on the other side of the wall. The room was a good twenty feet in length, and the width was the same, as well. The mirror that sat up above her sink was oval shaped, large enough so she could see the top of her head, to the bottom of her breasts. The back of the oaken door was covered in a floor-length mirror that started six feet off the ground, and then ended maybe an inch above it.

She slid out of her long-sleeved dress, letting it fall onto the floor in a heap. She quickly approached the bath, stepping into the steaming water with a sigh of content. The warmth seeped through her still asleep limps, relaxing the muscles and helping her relax as well. She leaned against the back of the bath, sighing as she closed her eyes, a small smile curling the corners of her blood red lips.

She had an odd feeling, though, that she couldn't get rid of.

_Today_, she thought, _something's going to happen. But __what__?_

**T**om sighed as he watched his father hussle around, the man's once pitch black hair having grey at his temples. Salazar Slytherin was merely a bare resemblance to what he used to be.

He bore a neatly trimmed beard and red orbs that glittered. His skin was pale, and he seemed weary, the laugh lines around his eyes now seeming to show his age. The tall, once threatening, broading man now had slightly slumped shoulders. He wore his silver and deep, forest green robes that he wore on his torso were layered, and the black slacks he wore fell below his ankles, covering the black knee-high boots he wore. He wore a rapier around his waist, the belt holding it up hidden underneathe the hem of his green shirt. The rapier's guard was curved and slick, made of golden, and the hilt was covered in leather, black and well-beatened that showed the sign he was well attoned with it.

Though, the glitter his father's crimson orbs bore was not of amusement.

It was of _loneliness_.

Tom knew it was from the loss of his once-upon-a-time lover. Despite the fact that it had happened a decade ago, his father was still mourning.

Gryffindor and his father had been together for a short amount of time till their parents had found out and seperated them, setting up arranged marriages for them both. They had grown to love their newly-decided lovers, though the two had never loved the women their parents had picked for them as much as they had loved eachother.

Tom knew his father well enough to know that despite everything his father had been through, the losses and betryals, the loves and the hates, and even the wars, he knew.

His father was still ready to fight for what he believed in.

His father hated war, yes, but that did not mean anything if his kingdom was threatened.

And it was.

This new kingdom, _Durmstrag_(Stupid name, but hey, what could Tom do about it, exactly?), was threatened the safety of the Slytherin Kingdom, but no one knew why.

_Durmstrag _was a kingdom in the North-west areas of Scandinavia. It was cold, snow-ridden waste land that most likely didn't have many resorces, so it was reduced to having to raid and declare war on kingdoms in order to survive.

Apparently, the king of this land was named Igor Karkaroff. He was, Tom knew, the Ex-Headmaster of the Durmstrag Academy that was once located near the Hogwarts Kingdom until it was raided by enemies, and falling, despite the fight the inhabitants had put up. Igor had barely escaped with his life, but in the battle, he became handicap, having lost all use of his leg. He, Tom, had once studied under him, before the academy had fallen. Igor had been cruel and unforgiving then, but he seemed to had taken a liking to Tom.

In Igor's younger days he had been friends with Tom's own godfather, Severus Snape, who was now a world-renowned Potions Brewer.

Severus had introduced Tom to the ex-headmaster once, and Tom still got an off feeling about the elder male, and still, a little over a decade afterwards, even the mere thought of the man sent shivers of fear down Tom's spine.

Igor, the last time Tom had seen him, had had pitch black hair, with gray stripes. He had hard, coal-colored eyes that screamed of indifference and a love of violence. His skin was wrinkled, and seemed to be so pale it belonged to a dead person. Igor bore a scar going from his temple, and ending at his chin. He had worn a heavy fur coat then, and black slacks, his torso being hidden. He had worn his dark hair in a ponytail, and his heavy jaw was covered in a beard. He had scars along his hands, Tom had seen, because of the fact that Igor had shook his hand, covered in calluses, while the other one held onto a dark wood staff, that was curved and, in Tom's opinion, rather hideous.

The man had held a rugged, worn, and fearful appearance that Tom did _not _like at all.

And now, the man was declaring war against his home kingdom because of its fertile and fulfilling natural resources.

The nerve! Did he honestly think he could take down one of the greatest kingdoms of all time, honestly!

Tom was broken from his revere when his father turned to him, his weary eyes watching him. Tom sighed as he looked back into those crimson orbs, "Yes, Father?"

Salazar flushed slightly, barely noticeable if one didn't have keen eyesight, "Oh... It's nothing, Tom, it's nothing."

"No it's not, Father, tell me," Tom responded, his tone harsh.

Salazar sighed as he sat down in a chair near a window, the green drapes hiding the sunlight perfectly, "I.. I'm worried about this war is all, I'm nowhere near as strong as I used to be."

"I know, father," Tom said quietly as he leaned back in chair, "But we will not lose. We never have before, right?"

His father smiled uncertainly, "Alright."

Breakfast was awkward. That was the only statement she could think of.

Tension was palable in the atmosphere; the only sound in the room was of the silverware clinking against plates.

Disgust pooled in her belly as she watched her step-father practically _inhale _his food. She cut her pancake, and picked it up with her fork and popped it in her mouth, her eyes straying over to where her mother sat.

Snow could see that Megami was also disgusted by Vernon. Good.

"My liege," The voice broke in. She turned to see the butler, his clean and tidy appearance annoying her. Honestly, it's as if the man had _never _been introduced to mud.

"Yes?" Vernon said, his head snapping up. Finally, the man had stopped eating.

"King Slytherin and his heir are here, to see you all."

_***End chapie* **_

**Hope you liked it. I'm working on the third chapter :D! :D!**

**Read, review, like, favorite, follow, idk. (But I really want you to review!)**

**R & R!**

**~Geo and Neo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Made a mistake, so I'm fixing it. Instead of Snow White Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, her name is Lilith Morgana Gryffindor. (Now hopefully Ecila won't kill me!)**_

_**My Heart Isn't Yours to Claim, It's Mine to Give.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**T**_om sighed as he waited, resisting the urge to run a hand through his hair. His father had decided that they needed the Gryffindor's help. True, the Gryffindor Army was by far stronger than their own, truthfully.

So, now, they were sitting in a foreign castle, in a foreign country, and with foreign people.

The king, Vernon, was absolutely _horrid. _He acted like he owned the world and that they should be on their knees, groveling before him.

Didn't this pompous fool realize whom he was speaking to?

The Queen, however, seemed absolutely _furious _with her husband. Not that Tom blamed her, really. The woman was beautiful in an ethereal way,

The princess, Lilith. She was… beautiful, really.

Her entire being was innocent and her emerald eyes glowed and radiated warmth, sucking him in. Her dress was… well, he couldn't explain it really. It was crimson, the shade of his eyes oddly enough, and it wasn't like the Queen's corset one. It flowed down her form like water, and it pooled around her feet. He could see the black flats she wore underneath. The crimson accented her eyes perfectly.

She seemed shy, though, as if she couldn't understand just how stunning she was.

"Lilith," Vernon said suddenly. Tom took notice of his hatred-filled voice. The king was a step-father, not the original king, so who did this man think he was, talking to the heiress like that?

"Yes Step-Father?" The Princess responded immediately, the soft yet brilliant green of her eyes shining with what was obviously fear.

"Why don't you go show the Prince," Here, he gestured to Tom, "around the castle?"

"Of course."

Tom stood, and watched as the younger girl hurried out of her seat and over to him. His throat tightened at the sight of her twiddling thumbs. She seemed to have noticed her hands' movements because she clenched them and laid them at her sides.

He felt a smile hitch the corner of his lip, as he watched the girl flush brightly.

She was so… innocent.

_***Lily's POV***_

_**H**_er heart stuttered at the sight of his hitched lip.

The prince was so, _handsome.___Oddly enough, she had noticed, his eyes matched the shade of her dress, which made her want to giggle, almost. His tousled brown hair and tanned skin made her shudder. He was well-built, yet lean, and his black pants and silver coat shimmered.

He was clean and well-reserved, and he was mannered. His natural grace made her heart swell with envy.

"Right this way, uhm…" She trailed off, staring up at him, unknowing of his name.

"Tom."

_Tom_. So simple, yet so elegant.

"Then, this way, Prince Tom," She said as she wandered out the throne room.

She wandered around, pointing out the little bits and pieces of the castle that she had loved even as a little girl.

He even participated. He asked little questions, and she answered.

Before she knew it, time melted past.

Seconds into minutes. Minutes into hours.

As she looked out the window of the West Wing, she gasped at the setting sun that added the furious reds and bright gold's to the land-scape of the kingdom.

"I never realized it got so late!" She cried eyes wide. Tom looked mildly amused.

"I suppose we should head back to the throne room," Tom said, amusement shining through.

"Y… yea," She blushed.

_***Earlier on, in the Throne Room***_

_**M**_egami watched the two men converse, trying her best not to allow her boredom to show.

They mostly droned on and on about war, but one interesting topic came up with Salazar.

Marriage.

"Pardon me, but did you just request Lilith be married to your son?" Megami said sharply, eyes narrowed.

She took pride in the slightly shocked look the Slytherin king took.

"W… Why yes, I did."

"Why? The girl is only…"

"Seventeen. That's the legal age requirement for marriage." Salazar responded coldly.

Affronted, Megami stood, anger radiating from her, "You wish for your son to marry my daughter. I would like an explanation."

"I wish for this because, the united kingdom would be much stronger than either of ours alone. It would be a splendid idea, wouldn't it, King Vernon?" Salazar said, crimson eyes shifting over to the male.

"Yes, it would." The greedy attitude of the king shone through his eyes as they glittered maliciously, before a though clicked.

"Wouldn't getting married mean she would take the throne?"

"Yes."


End file.
